The Carnival
by apprenticewriter2108
Summary: Percy and Nico go to the carnival. What happens? Read and find out. Not really Percy/Nico, unless you interpretate it like that. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters.

**The Carnival**

It all started when they were talking by the lake. It was usual for them, to sit on the deck of the Poseidon's cabin, hanging out and just talking.

For some reason, on that particular day, they were talking about their childhoods. Percy talked about living with his mother, putting up with Smelly Gabe and always switching schools. But most of all his mother, the things he did and the places he visited with her.

He was telling Nico about this one time when his mom took him to this carnival in town, and how He kept going from one rollercoaster to the next when it happened.

- You know... – Nico had said – I've never actually been to a carnival...

Percy gaped. The black bangs he kept pushing back were forgotten. His sea green eyes were widened.

- Are you serious?! – Percy asked – You've got to be kidding me!

- Er... No? – Nico replied, unsure – Just forget it, Percy...

- No! – the boy in question replied, his expression the definition of indignated – That's like... Not normal!

Nico wanted to tell him they were demigods and everything in their life was _far _from normal, but he held himself.

- Oh, I know! – Percy continued, suddenly beaming – We're going to Long Island's carnival!

- What? Percy, what are you...?

- Come on! – Percy interrupted, taking his hand.

And so, they got on a cab, heading to the carnival, after they'd changed into more comfortable clothes.

They were in the backseat, sitting next to each other. Percy had changed into a pair of light jeans and a blue T-shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes. Nico was still decked in black, but he had opted to forgo his leather jacket. He had on a black T-shirt and dark jeans.

They approached the ticket booth and Percy insisted in paying.

- This is your first time. – He had said – I'm gonna make it special. You just relax.

Percy decided they'd go on the rides first, then they could play what he called the "obligatory rigged carnival games".

Nico didn't understand why they'd play something rigged, but Percy said it's part of the experience, so he stayed quiet.

- We'll go on a rollercoaster first. – Percy said, pointing towards one in the distance.

Nico almost gaped, but stopped himself before he could do such an undignified action. The rollercoaster was_ big_ and _fast_. He could barely see the cars passing. He had never seen anything like it before. It looked _cool. _

They got in the line and in no time they were in one of the cars.

- Okay... – Percy said as he adjusted in his seat next to Nico – Buckle up and enjoy!

Nico fastened his seatbelt and took a deep breath as the announcer talked about the routine safety measures. He was anxious but excited. He didn't remember if he'd ever been on a rollercoaster in that_ blasted _Lotus Casino. So he was really looking forward to this.

It was _thrilling. _The high-speed spins and curves and the sudden, really fast descends. Nico was cheering along with Percy in the first minute. It was _extremely _Nice, He thought, to have that adrenaline rush without having to worry about monsters.

When they climbed out, Nico almost asked Percy to go again. But Percy had other plans. He took them to na area filled with little cars. The bumper cars, he called them.

They got into one of the cars and drove them around, speeding as fast as they could before they smashed into others. It was nice to see people's faces when they were hit, Nico thought laughing for once as Percy hit another car and sent the surprised couple in it a few feet backwards.

Nico never thought he'd have so much fun. Percy led him through the crowd, joking around and he found He had a stupid, goofy smile on his face that he couldn't wipe out. _When was the last time He stopped and just... Had fun? _

- Come on, Nico! – Percy called to him, smiling wide – We have so much still left!

The boy with the sea green eyes led them to a two-story building that looked to be falling apart. There was a sign on top of the entrance that said "_Haunted House. Enter if you dare_".

Nico scoffed.

- Seriously, Percy? – He asked, skeptical.

Percy just smiled.

They got into the building. It was dark and suspiciously quiet. Ahead, there were a few lanterns that projected red lights, and a few skulls. There was a couple, a brunette and a raven haired guy, walking ahead of them. The brunette was holding her boyfriend's hand like it was a lifeline. _Pathetic_, Nico thought. Being the son of Hades, he had no problem with the dark, or skulls. Especially since he's visited the Underworld several times.

He looked at Percy to find him with na amused smile on his face, and his eyes sparkling with mirth. When he saw Nico looking at him, he grinned.

Suddenly, a ghost popped out of nowhere. A fake ghost, that is. If you can call a white sheet with holes for eyes a ghost. The girl ahead of them screamed and almost jumped into her boyfriend's arms.

Nico didn't know if he should feel insulted of if he should laugh at the sight of the "ghost". He chose to laugh, and Percy did the same.

The rest of the house was filled with "monsters". Percy and Nico kept laughing at their obviously fake appearance.

The girl ahead of them glared back at them when they laughed at her for getting scared of these monsters. It only made them laugh harder.

When they got out, they were still laughing, and trying to breath properly. People looked at them weird, but they were too used to it to mind.

After they were somewhat calmer, Percy took Nico to the Octopus ride. It was this big, weird metal thing (Sorry, Hephaestus' kids) that had these "arms" coming out, each one with two benches attached to it, spinning around.

They climbed in and after every seat was occupied and all the seatbelts were fastened, they started moving. Slowly at first, but soon gaining speed, the metal "arms" were circling, going up and down, faster and faster. Nico wondered if that's what it was like to be inside a whirlpool. He supposed that if it were, the screaming kids were fitting.

After that, Percy decided they were getting some food because he was hungry.

- When aren't you hungry?

- Shut up, Nico.

They got some hamburgers and sodas and just strolled around the carnival. Nico had barely finished his lunch when Percy got his arm.

- Come on! – Percy said, smiling again – It's time for some games!

The seagreen-eyed boy led them to some stands. They stopped at one that had a few crossbows and paper targets.

After they gave the man on the stand the tickets necessary, Percy grabbed a crossbow and loaded it with some bolts that were on the counter.

- Ready to lose, di Angelo?

- Yeah, right. You wish, Jackson.

Percy grinned.

As it turned out, Percy did win. He turned to Nico with a smug smirk.

- I wish?

- Shut up, Jackson. – Nico replied, annoyed – You only won because I don't know how crossbows work. It was unfair.

- Yeah, you tell yourself that.

They went to more carnival games, like the Ring Toss.

- Not so smug now, Jackson?

Percy glared playfully.

And the one with the water guns, that you have to fill the balloon. Nico was pretty sure Percy had somehow used his water powers to win that one, but the older boy denied it.

They tried the one with the big hammer, the rigged basketball challenge ("That's not fair. When he dies, I'll tell Dad to send him to the Fields of Punishment. Stealing money from people with these impossible to win games!" "Nico!") , and the Whack-a-Mole ("It's so much fun to smash things! I know why Clarisse does it now").

And soon enough, it was late night. The carnival was illuminated with various lanterns, but the stars still shone bright in the night Sky. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and the breeze was cool.

- Now there's just one left. – Percy said, pointing to something in the distance.

- The Ferris Wheel.

- Yep. – The seagreen-eyed boy turned to Nico and grinned – Race you there! – he said running off.

- Hey!

When Nico caught up to Percy, the boy was already in line. Nico went to stay at his side and looked up at the Ferris Wheel.

It was big. The Wheel had different cabins, instead of the usual benches, that sit about six people. The cabins were closed, but it's walls were made of glass, giving the occupants the view of the carnival, its rides and stands packed together, and the ocean in the distance.

Finally it was their turn. They got into the cabin and waited for the other occupants to enter. Nico turned to talk to Percy and saw him stiffen when the others got in and the door closed.

- Percy? – He asked as they started moving.

The boy just nodded towards one passenger sitting across from them as he casually slipped his hand in the pocket he kept Riptide. Nico turned to look in that direction and froze.

Oblivious to their staring, a gnome-dwarf looking thing Sat looking around the cabin. Nico thought he looked like a house elf from that Harry Potter movie Percy had made him watch. Except this one had green skin and a scowl on his face. It suddenly turned to them, and before Nico could register anything, lunged at them.

Percy grabbed Nico by the arm and pulled him down with him to the floor, barely avoiding the monster's claws. The older boy quickly stood up and uncapped Riptide. The other passengers were screaming and backing into the walls.

Percy made a slash motion but the monster was fast, and it managed to dodge the sword. It passed below the boy's arm and clawed at his leg. Percy yelped and turned to face it again, swinging his sword faster, thrusting and slashing at the monster, forcing it to back against a wall. He cut its head off and the monster dissolved into dust.

The other passengers were still screaming in fear and scrambling to get away from Percy. The cabin was stopping.

Percy turned to Nico.

- Can you get us out of here? – He asked.

Nico answered by taking his hand and shadow traveling them back to camp before the police officers managed to arrive.

They reappeared on the porch of Poseidon's cabin. Percy, as always after shadow traveling, looked like he was about to be sick. He was also looking pale.

Percy closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. After a moment, he opened them again, and they were glazed over.

- Are you alright, Percy? Do you need to go to the infirmary or something? – Nico asked, looking worriedly at the boy's leg, which had deep claw marks oozing blood.

He got his answer when Percy blacked out and almost fell to the floor, if not for Nico catching him.

_It's not a good idea to shadow travel when wounded_, he thought. _But I had no choice_.

He put one of Percy's arms around his shoulders and layed his own arm around the older boy's waist, hoisting him up. He half carried, half dragged him around the cabin and into the lake. He stood ankle-deep in the water, keeping Percy sitting upright, as he watched the water heal the older boy's leg.

When it was done, Nico put his arms under Percy's shoulders, hugging his waist and lifting him up. At least, that's what he was going for. Percy hadn't been lifted above the water level before Nico's hold slipped and he fell into the water, Percy's limp body on top of him.

- Great... – He grumbled, spitting out water – Just what I needed.

He managed to get himself and Percy up again, and he carried the son of Poseidon back to his cabin's door.

When at the door, the son of Hades struggled to hold Percy as he tried to turn the doorknob. It was for nought, it seemed, as the moment he managed to swing the door open, Percy fell on his face. Nico winced. The older boy suddenly groaned. He shakily hoisted himself up on his elbows, looked up, and noticed Nico in the doorway. The son of Hades noticed the boy's nose was bleeding.

- Nico? What... What happened? Why are you wet?

And Nico told him about the monster in the Ferris Wheel, how they got back to camp and the older boy blacked out, and how he took him to the lake to heal his leg.

- Huh. – Percy mumbled when the younger boy was finished. – Well... Cool.

- _Cool_? – Nico asked, disbelieving.

- Yeah... One hell of a Saturday night, huh? – He grinned.

The younger boy couldn't help it. He smiled.


End file.
